


Fortuna

by MelBronte



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelBronte/pseuds/MelBronte
Summary: Não poderia culpar Shion, nem exigir-lhe presença constante. Também vivenciaria os horrores da guerra e da miséria, sabia dos efeitos que a sobrevivência poderia provocar. — Mas agora havia uma reconstrução. A passos lentos, de fato. Ainda assim, uma reconstrução.(Como a que ocorria para ele e para Shion, diariamente.)





	Fortuna

Havia exatamente um mês que alternava entre a insônia completa e o despertar no meio da madrugada: resultado de um estranho pesadelo. Os sonhos perturbadores não eram uma novidade para ele: acompanharam-lhe durante toda a infância, porém nunca perduraram por um mês inteiro, nem eram tão reais e aterradores quanto aquele. Creditava os sonhos mais antigos aos horrores testemunhados, à orfandade, à guerra, às perdas inevitáveis. O mais recente, contudo, não possuía uma explicação fácil ou lógica.

Esfregou os olhos com as mãos e limpou um fio de suor frio da testa. Sentia-se quase uma criança, novamente, e quase esperou ver os rostos apreensivos de Yuzuriha e Tokusa sobre si. Aquela cena, aquele tipo de despertar sob olhares atentos, não se repetia havia anos, contudo.

Escrutinou os arredores: seu companheiro ainda dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Abraçou os próprios joelhos e permitiu-se observá-lo. Levava minutos até se convencer de que aquela era a realidade: Albafica estava ali. Estava vivo… Ao seu lado.

Seu terror não passara de um pesadelo. Tudo naquele mundo era seguro e palpável. A realidade era território seguro. Tornava-se quase difícil acreditar naquela segurança, como se tudo pudesse desmoronar a qualquer instante — a paz parecia ter um equilíbrio frágil demais para que fosse tomada como garantida.

Os ponteiros do despertador — um modelo bastante antigo, pequeno capricho de Albafica — apontavam quatro horas em ponto. Não poderia discordar que havia algo de especial no objeto.

— Não quero um mostrador com números digitais e voz robótica dizendo: "Atenas, dez de março de dois mil, cento e quarenta e três. São duas horas e quarenta da madrugada. É seu aniversário." — Albafica justificou-se.

— Não imaginava que a sua aversão à tecnologia chegasse a esses níveis.

Na realidade, era mais do que ser simplesmente antiquado; nunca tinha vontade de comemorar aquela data, e apenas Shion conseguia persuadi-lo a mudar de ideia. Tantos anos depois e ainda não conseguia se forçar a celebrar.

— Como se eu não soubesse a data do meu próprio aniversário, pelos deuses! Para mim, bastam as horas. — Desfez-se de sua máscara de seriedade, sorrindo por um momento. — E tenho você. Você sempre me lembra das datas comemorativas, Shion.

A Shion, agradava observar o companheiro. Não apenas pela beleza, mas principalmente porque agradava-lhe descobrir detalhes. Albafica conseguia ser uma interessante mistura de extremos aparentemente irreconciliáveis. Era, ao mesmo tempo: simples e exigente, doce e ensimesmado, pessimista e encorajador.

O conhecimento e a capacidade de análise de Shion apontavam que todas as pessoas eram complexas. Encantava-se com poucas, no entanto. Alguma força misteriosa — quiçá o destino — atraíra-lhe inescapavelmente para o fascinante quebra-cabeças sintetizado na figura de Albafica.

Deixou sua divagação de lado para ponderar sobre outros assuntos. Era muito cedo, mas Shion sabia que não conseguiria pegar no sono novamente. Afastou as madeixas douradas do rosto do companheiro e beijou-lhe a testa. Albafica encolheu-se em resposta sem, no entanto, acordar.

Levantou-se com movimentos rápidos e furtivos, ainda que completamente silenciosos. Albafica dizia que Shion tinha passos felinos e quase mágicos, sempre suaves e gentis. Era a sua maneira de dizer que admirava-lhe.

— Acreditarei que você é capaz de levitar, qualquer dia desses. — Dissera-lhe em mais de uma ocasião. Não deixava de se encantar com o porte cheio de dignidade de Shion.

Àquela hora da madrugada, e com a mente cheia demais para ler, havia apenas um escape saudável possível. Dirigiu-se ao seu pequeno depósito de suprimentos artísticos: dali retirou um cavalete, uma tela, a paleta, seus pincéis, e suas tintas a óleo.

Era bem verdade que, na maior parte do tempo, preferia esculpir. Nem sempre as esculturas davam espaço ou vazão à sua criatividade, contudo. Para remover aqueles demônios que o perseguiam, apenas pinceladas seriam eficientes.

O mundo surreal de seu pesadelo então tomava forma: rosas vermelhas, fios quase invisíveis. Dois homens trajando extravagantes armaduras douradas; a do terceiro, escura, com imensas asas.

Shion parou por um instante. A repetição insistente da cena tornava quase desnecessário qualquer cuidado com perspectivas, proporções e sombreamentos. Ele sabia bem demais onde os personagens daquela cena estavam colocados.

Conhecia bem demais como aquilo acabaria. Percebeu seus dentes resvalando-se e a mandíbula retesando-se. Tentou respirar profundamente, mas o exercício apenas parecia agravar a sua tensão.

Era como viver, e não apenas testemunhar, aquele acontecimento — sua consciência desviava o raciocínio e dizia-lhe que ele era parte daquilo, todo um cenário gravado em sua alma. Parte de um funeral sobre o qual nada poderia fazer. Talvez a impotência aumentasse seu incômodo já imenso com aquele sonho.

Acordava com tristeza e fúria inexplicáveis em termos racionais: era apenas um sonho, afinal. Não havia motivos para se alterar tanto com algo que sequer era real. O peso de uma perda se fazia presente demais, contudo, a ponto de quase sufocá-lo… Como se ele tivesse vivido aquelas cenas. Como se elas estivessem marcadas em algum recanto obscuro de sua memória.

Experimentava toda a gama de sentimentos daqueles dias, inclusive a tristeza quase vazia que se seguia, como se nada do que fizesse pudesse remediar a perda sofrida no devaneio.

Sentia-se incapaz de racionalizar o motivo para suas lágrimas. Embora levasse alguns dissabores pela vida, não poderia reclamar. Naquele momento, vivia bem e tranquilamente, com tudo o que uma pessoa como ele poderia almejar.

Não era mais tão jovem para dar-se a tais arrebatamentos sentimentais. Limpou os olhos e continuou diligentemente. E foi assim, no transe criativo, que Albafica encontrou-lhe.

Albafica já não estranhava despertar e descobrir-se a sós. Conhecia bem demais o companheiro que tinha, seus hábitos encantadores e sobretudo peculiares.

Não poderia culpar Shion, nem exigir-lhe presença constante. Também vivenciaria os horrores da guerra e da miséria, sabia dos efeitos que a sobrevivência poderia provocar. — Mas agora havia uma reconstrução. A passos lentos, de fato. Ainda assim, uma reconstrução.

(Como a que ocorria para ele e para Shion, diariamente.)

Se fosse outra pessoa, insistiria para que Shion lhe contasse o que acontecia. Sabia, no entanto, que o outro necessitava de seu próprio espaço e de seu próprio tempo para processar quaisquer situações ou sentimentos incômodos. O próprio Albafica era assim também, e podia contar com a plena compreensão de Shion. Nada lhe custava retribuir a gentileza.

— Você está acordando muito cedo. — Esperou que Shion largasse os pincéis para estender-lhe uma das xícaras com líquido quente. — Seu chá preferido.

Preferiu não mencionar o nome, sempre perdia-se nos nomes e nas pronúncias... E detestava errar em qualquer aspecto da vida, mesmo nos detalhes.

— Obrigado, Albafica.

Inclinou-se sobre o ombro de Shion para observar melhor o quadro. Ele usara cores fortes demais, se comparadas ao habitual, e mesmo as figuras semi-acabadas pareciam causar impacto.

— Não faz muito o seu estilo… — Albafica observou.

— Eu sei. Deve ser efeito de quase não estar dormindo.

Apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Albafica. Suspirou. Notava, finalmente, o efeito das noites insones e do cansaço.

— Não me entenda mal — retificou-se, enquanto acariciava, distraído, os cabelos cacheados de Shion — é uma boa obra. Mas eu te conheço e sei que você gosta mais das nuances delicadas que tanto irritam Manigold e Kardia.

— E mais ainda a Asmita.

— Asmita…

Shion divertiu-se com o tom de seu companheiro. Aquilo era o tão reservado Albafica mostrando-se ciumento? Duvidava que fosse o caso, mas aquilo ainda divertia-lhe.

— Asmita é como um irmão para mim. — Seu sorriso morreu antes que pudesse completar o raciocínio. — Todos nós somos órfãos da guerra.

— Então foi por causa de Asmita que você passou a esculpir?

Relembrando-se da ocasião, sorriu. Em partes, Albafica estava certo. Sua maior razão, contudo, era o puro e simples prazer que sentia em criar suas esculturas. Vivera em um mundo repleto de destruição e criar algo era sua forma de refazer-se.

— Também... Ele ficava frustrado com as descrições vagas que Hakurei fazia. — O velho Hakurei, uma forma carinhosa que Shion usava para referir-se a ele, não era exatamente conhecido por sua habilidade para transpor elementos visuais para palavras.

— Consigo imaginar a cena. — Sorriu. De fato, pelo pouco que conhecia de Hakurei e de Asmita, aquela cena era facilmente visualizada. — Eles virão amanhã?

— Todos confirmaram presença. — Shion assentiu. Gostava de ter a família reunida. Era assim que encarava seus amigos, ainda que não fossem tantos assim: como uma família. Divertiu-se com a careta que Albafica fez sem se dar conta.

— Só você para me convencer a receber tanta gente em casa de uma vez…

Sequer era uma ocasião especial. Era apenas um encontro entre amigos, segundo Shion. Divertiu-se ainda mais quando Albafica não resmungou sobre a desordem causada pela reunião.

— Será divertido. Não mais do que hoje, mas será.

— Você é sempre tão cheio de surpresas, Shion.

— Ser cheio de surpresas é o que faço de melhor... — Ergueu-se, apenas para que pudesse abraçá-lo apropriadamente. Sentiu-se vitorioso por conseguir arrancar uma rara gargalhada de Albafica.

— Sei disso melhor do que ninguém. — Sussurrou.

— Você é a melhor surpresa que já me aconteceu.

— Pretende ganhar algo me elogiando, Shion? — Albafica ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não sabia lidar muito bem com elogios.

— Alguns beijos já me deixarão satisfeito.

Shion sabia que precisaria ser um pouco mais direto, afinal tratava-se de Albafica. Admirou-o por alguns instantes. E, depois, encostou seus lábios aos dele.

Todo aquele contato era real. Nenhum cenário de seu pesadelo estava presente. No lugar de alívio, apreensão tomava conta de si, como se tudo pudesse desmoronar a qualquer momento.

— Você tem ótimos amigos, Shion. Espero que saiba que eu sou um deles, e que pode contar comigo.

— De fato… Me sinto afortunado por estar cercado de bons amigos.

Albafica censurou-o com um olhar. Não caía mais nas evasivas de Shion. O truque poderia ter funcionado um ano antes. Mas, naquele momento, já havia adquirido um conhecimento muito melhor sobre o outro.

— Vai me dizer o que está te incomodando hoje?

Teve um suspiro como resposta. Ainda seria difícil arrancar respostas de Shion.

— Você não deveria se preocupar. São apenas alguns pesadelos bobos.

— Yuzuriha me disse que você os tinha todas as noites, quando criança.

— É verdade. Mas agora é diferente. Eu…

— Todos nós vimos os horrores de anos atrás. Estamos nos reconstruindo, mas é algo que leva tempo. — Albafica tomou-lhe as mãos, e este gesto era mais significativo e reconfortante do que parecia.

Shion ergueu os olhos. Percebeu que Albafica lacrimejava. Recostou os polegares contra as pálpebras inferiores do outro, afastando as lágrimas. Sabia bem que o companheiro também sofreu os impactos de perdas de entes queridos durante um confronto que levou tempo demais para terminar. Era injusto, mas qual guerra foi justa algum dia?

— Suponho que esteja na hora de irmos...

— Depois que você limpar as mãos e… Talvez eu deva trocar minhas roupas.

Cobriu a boca com as mãos ao mirar o traje de Albafica: o tecido marcara-se com tinta. Riu-se do próprio descuido em seguida.

— Me desculpe, Albafica... Pelo menos você tem uma peça de arte moderna no seu guarda-roupas.

— É apenas um pijama. Vamos nos arrumar, Shion. E talvez comer alguma coisa. Você passou horas aqui.

A casa compartilhada pelos dois não ostentava luxos, embora fosse confortável. Os residentes cuidaram da decoração, conferindo detalhes que refletiam as identidades de ambos no local. Certa vez, Albafica insistiu, e Shion concordou em colocar um de seus quadros na sala de estar.

Da primeira vez que Shion cedera, pendurara um retrato de Albafica em meio a rosas brancas. A pequena travessura, evidentemente, não durou muito, pois não tardou até que Albafica protestasse contra aquela escolha. Eram mais resmungos do que brigas, algo que tornava toda a situação ainda mais engraçada, todas as vezes em que se recordavam dela.

Caminhar pela cidade significava confrontar-se com ruínas da guerra, máquinas da reconstrução, e todo o cinza que tomava a paisagem em nome do progresso. Era um cenário estranho porém reconfortante.

Shion ergueu os olhos para admirar o firmamento. As estrelas moviam-se de forma peculiar, naquela noite. Se fosse supersticioso, diria que havia nelas um brilho agourento.

Mal poderiam imaginar que, nas proximidades, uma nova geração travava batalhas. Havia um cenário repetido por milênios. Um cenário do qual fizeram parte, um dia.

Deitados sobre a relva — alguns anos antes, tão rara — observavam o firmamento, lado a lado. Copas de árvores — ainda pequenas, e ainda raras — moveram-se com o vento. O luar fornecia-lhes uma iluminação quase perfeita.

O verde natural era algo quase inexistente até aquele ano. Toda a paisagem da cidade era tomada por escombros, por cinzas, por reminiscências de um progresso que jamais teria para onde avançar.

— A atmosfera está estranha hoje.

Albafica resvalou os dedos sobre a mão de Shion. Sabia que o gesto, por mais breve, talvez quase imperceptível, acalmava seu companheiro. "Que coisa estranha de se dizer", pensou, "quando a noite presenteia-nos com um cenário tão belo e relaxante."

— Você está tremendo. Está com frio? — Não pôde suprimir a nota de preocupação na voz. Shion estivera estranho por tempo demais.

Às vezes buscava subterfúgios para arrancar de Shion o que ocorria, sem insistir por não querer ser invasivo. Precisava, contudo, de uma resposta para aqueles tremores. Era o meio do verão, e os escassos ventos noturnos eram mornos.

Shion apoiou-se nos braços. Apertou os lábios e os olhos. Podia sentir cada pequena parte de seu ser quase se desfazendo em terror. Não sentia aquilo pela primeira vez, embora falhasse em recordar qual outra ocasião precipitara uma crise daquelas.

— Algo terrível acontecerá — a voz, distante como em um transe, mal parecia pertencer a Shion — outra guerra.

Ergueu os olhos para as copas das árvores, que quase dobravam-se à força dos ventos. Uma noite quase agourenta, com certeza.

A sombra de uma armadura semelhante à do seu sonho despontou no pequeno bosque daquele parque. O casal deitado sobre o gramado atraiu sua atenção. Dirigiu-se até o local, e o barulho metálico causado pelo deslocamento o denunciou. Pretendia apenas observá-los.

Precisava ter provas de que todos os sacrifícios haviam valido a pena. Se ele não poderia ter um futuro, que ao menos outros vivenciassem. Apenas isto poderia compensar seus sacrifícios, o seu futuro esquecido.

— Não deveria se preocupar, Shion. — Proferiu em um tom calmo e reconfortante.

Albafica despiu o leve cardigã que vestia, e lançou-o sobre os ombros de Shion, para abraçá-los em seguida. Estreitou o contato quando o desconhecido chegou até eles.

— Como…? — Como poderia saber seu nome? Como poderia transpor a barreira dos sonhos e materializar-se ali?

Aquele homem era alguém que se destacava da multidão, com os longos e volumosos cabelos grisalhos.

— Você o conhece? — Albafica inquiriu.

"Apenas em sonhos". Guardou o pensamento para si, e meneou negativamente.

— Talvez Shion sequer se lembre de mim. Mas há algo que devo dizer a ele. A vocês dois, na verdade. Nesta época, a batalha não é de vocês.

— Quem é você?

— Aqui e agora, talvez você não tenha como saber… Sou Avenir de Áries.

Fechou os olhos por reflexo, e arrependeu-se. Viu Avenir trajando a mesma armadura dourada de seu pesadelo. E soube que ele estava disposto a sacrificar-se.

— Viva seu presente e seu futuro, Shion. Você já fez a sua parte e não deve mais se preocupar. Espero que esteja feliz.

Tão repentinamente quanto aparecera, a figura de Avenir dissipou-se. Era o tipo de encontro que levava Shion a desconfiar da própria sanidade, mas Albafica era testemunha de que ocorrera.

— Era um sujeito estranho. Mas me pareceu estranhamente familiar… Shion?

— Desculpe. — O suave movimento de dedos suaves sobre seu cabelo forçou-o a retornar à realidade. — Algo errado, Albafica?

— Você estava devaneando de novo.

Permaneceram ali por mais algumas horas. Shion sempre dizia que o contato com a natureza e com as estrelas inspirava-lhe. Certa vez, deixara escapar que os longos diálogos com Albafica naquele local tranquilo também tinham o mesmo efeito.

Pouco após retornarem ao apartamento, Shion caiu em um sono profundo. E imperturbável, Albafica notou, com um misto de alívio e divertimento.

Preocupava-se com Shion, e aquele último mês mostrara-se duro para ambos. Shion, porque estava claramente esgotado. E Albafica, porque se preocupava. Agora, Albafica podia desfrutar do semblante sereno de Shion. E, neste ato tão simples e corriqueiro, encontrava paz e propósito.

Tudo se ajustava. Tudo corria bem, pois Shion estava bem. Isto bastava-lhe. Isto era uma porção de pura felicidade.

O dia seguinte transcorreu com tranquilidade, ou algo próximo à tranquilidade, considerando os preparativos para a reunião... E os amigos barulhentos que o casal possuía.

A tranquilidade da noite, a fanfarra, as conversas animadas, o riso de seus amigos… Tudo preenchia seus corações com alegria.

Tornava-se mais fácil ignorar a sensação de algo fora do lugar, pois tudo estava em ordem. Shion pertencia àquele tempo e àquele lugar, assim como Albafica, e não existiam ameaças. Não mais.

Contemplando, da sacada, a cidade dividida entre ruínas e reestruturação, teve a impressão de ter visto a figura remotamente familiar Avenir acenando para ele. O sorriso de Avenir, a um só tempo, partia-lhe o coração e dava esperanças para Shion.

— Essa guerra não é sua, Shion. Não mais. Ainda não. Viva seu presente e seu futuro. — Avenir repetira aquelas palavras e, tão repentinamente quanto fizera suas aparições, desaparecera.

— Shion?

Albafica acariciou-lhe o rosto e os cabelos. Shion pestanejou e aninhou-se ao outro. Havia um estranho conforto naqueles momentos, uma segurança jamais sentida antes.

Certezas revelavam-se pouco a pouco, como se o encontro de suas almas e seus corpos e o amor nutrido estivessem marcados nas páginas do destino.

Poderiam, enfim, apenas viver aquele amor. Juntos, lado a lado, da forma que sempre pareceram destinados a ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito em abril de 2016 para alguém que queria final feliz para o ship. (Olá, Rod.)
> 
> Fortuna: deusa romana da sorte, do acaso. Distribuía desígnios aleatoriamente (portanto, não necessariamente benfazeja) , por vezes sendo representada com uma venda sobre os olhos.


End file.
